historicafandomcom-20200222-history
William H. Seward
William Henry Seward (16 May 1801-10 October 1872) was Governor of New York (W) from 1 January 1839 to 31 December 1842 (succeeding William L. Marcy and preceding William C. Bouck), US Senator from 4 March 1849 to 3 March 1861 (succeeding John Adams Dix and preceding Ira Harris), and Secretary of State from 6 March 1861 to 4 March 1869 (succeeding Jeremiah S. Black and preceding Elihu B. Washburne). Biography William Henry Seward was born in Florida, Orange County, New York in 1801 to a slaveowning farming family. Seward became a lawyer before moving to Auburn, and he was elected to the State Senate in 1830 as an Anti-Mason. Four years later, he mounted a failed gubernatorial bid, but he won the 1838 election, and he served as the Whig Governor of New York from 1839 to 1842. He advanced the rights and opportunities of black residents and guaranteed fugitive slaves jury trials, and he also protected abolitionists. In 1849, he was elected to the US Senate, and his strong stances and provocative words against slavery brought him hatred in the American South. American Civil War Seward was re-elected to the Senate in 1855 and became one of the leading figures of the nascent Republican Party. In 1860, he ran in the Republican presidential primary, but his vocal opposition to slavery, his support for immigrants and Catholics, and his association with political boss Thurlow Weed led to him losing the primary to Abraham Lincoln, who he then supported. He became Lincoln's Secretary of State, and, although he failed to prevent the secession of the southern states, the formation of the Confederacy, and the start of the American Civil War, he deterred France and Britain from joining the war. In 1865, during the assassination of Lincoln at Ford's Theater, Seward was also targeted at his home by conspirator Lewis Powell. Seward, who had been injured in a recent accident, was bed-ridden, and Powell pretended to seek to deliver medicine to him. When Seward's son Frederick stopped Powell, Powell pistol-whipped Frederick, shoved aside Seward's wife, and stabbed Seward in the face and neck five times before escaping. Powell was captured the next day and later hanged, and Seward survived his serious injuries. Reconstruction Seward continued to serve as Secretary of State under President Andrew Johnson, and he was in accord with the President's gentle terms for the South's re-entry into the union, while he also argued that it should be the states that decided on the issue of granting the vote to freed slaves. Seward sided with Johnson on many issues, but his counsel was not valued as much as it had been under Lincoln. The Republicans became angry with both men due to their reluctance to grant rights to African-Americans, and Congress overrode Johnson's veto of the Civil Rights Bill, which granted citizenship to freedmen. Seward, who had previously opposed American expansionism (namely the Gadsden Purchase and President James Buchanan's plan to purchase Cuba) due to the threat of expanding slavery, came to support expansionism after slavery was abolished at the end of the war. Seward even contemplated the purchase of Greenland and Iceland, believing that American trade would be helped by the purchase of overseas territory. From 1865 to 1866, he made failed attempts to purchase the Danish West Indies or Samana Bay in the Dominican Republic. However, his interest in whaling motivated him to seek the purchase of Russian America. In 1867, fearing that the British might take over the colony in a repeat of the Crimean War, or that the region would be overrun with American settlers, the resource-hungry Russian Empire agreed to sell Alaska to the USA for $7 million, and Thaddeus Stevens believed that the Alaska Purchase would be seen as one of Seward's greatest accomplishments. He went on to support President Johnson during his impeachment, and he left office at the end of his administration. He died in 1872. Category:1801 births Category:1872 deaths Category:American politicians Category:Americans Category:Politicians Category:English-Americans Category:Protestants Category:Anti-Masonic Party members Category:Whig Party members Category:Republican Party members Category:New York Anti-Masons Category:New York Whigs Category:New York Republicans Category:American liberals Category:Liberals Category:People from New York Category:Abolitionists